guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of the Shiverpeaks (quest)
Overview Summary #Meet Budger Blackpowder inside the Heart of the Shiverpeaks. #Retrieve the Hammer of the Great Dwarf from deep within the mountain caverns. #Use Dwarven powder kegs to remove obstacles. #Slay Cyndr the Mountain Heart. #See Jalis Ironhammer for your reward. Obtained From :This quest is automatically granted as step 8 of the huge overarcing Against the Destroyers quest. :''It is a Primary Dwarf Quest. :"Seek out Jalis Ironhammer and help summon the power of the Great Dwarf. (Heart of the Shiverpeaks)" Requirements :*Northern Allies :*The Missing Vanguard :*The Knowledgeable Asura Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Dwarven reputation points Followup :Destruction's Depths Dialogue (Jalis Ironhammer) :"The moment of Dwarven destiny is almost at hand. We know the location of the Great Destroyer and must now seek the power and guidance of the Great Dwarf. For that, we will need the Hammer of the Great Dwarf, an ancient and powerful relic hidden deep within the mountains themselves. :"Its exact location has remained hidden for centuries, known only to a single member of the Blackpowder clan and handed down from generation to generation. Budger Blackpowder is the last of his lineage. Only he can lead ye to it. Find him in the Heart of the Shiverpeaks. Without yer help, we Dwarves will be forced to face our destiny alone."'' Intermediate Dialogue Budger Blackpowder: "Come friends, drink with the last Blackpowder before we depart. The trek through the Heart of the Shiverpeaks will be interesting. And by that, I mean "dangerous." We Blackpowders have sworn a blood oath to protect the secret until the day the Hammer was needed...and my ancestors took that oath mighty serious. So, drink up, for today we may die honorably." Budger Blackpowder: "Another obstacle built by Blackpowder hands...an opportune time for a show. Use the powder keg and blast away." Budger Blackpowder: "Behold! The Hammer of the Great Dwarf! Now Jalis can work the Rite of the Great Dwarf, and we can drive those Destroyers back to where the sun don't shine! Grab it and we'll be...By the foul breath of Balthazar! It's Cyndr the Mountain Heart! This beast won't stop us from retrieving the hammer!" Budger Blackpowder: "Cyndyr's thick carapace protects him, but don't let up your attacks! A few blasts from my extra-special powder kegs will break him but good!" Budger Blackpowder: "Har! Not even the infamous Mountain Heart can stand up Blackpowder's recipe. Now's our chance. Hit him with all you've got!" Budger Blackpowder: "Ye've done it! I can't wait to tell the boys at the tavern about this. Truly, an epic battle!" Jalis Ironhammer: "You defeated Cyndyr the Mountain Heart? Incredible! The entire Dwarven race owes you a debt of gratitude that can never be repaid. With the Hammer of the Great Dwarf in hand, we can fulfill our destiny. The Dwarves shall be transformed, forevermore! We will become living weapons who exist solely to defeat our ancestral foe." Notes *You can get Dwarven powder kegs just by talking to Budger Blackpowder. *Blast Cracked Wall barriers with a powder keg to remove them. *Destroy the Cyndr's Carapace by dropping powder kegs near him. He will then become vulnerable to normal attacks. *Cyndr does retreat and move. The best opportunity to weaken him is when he emerges adjacent to Budger Blackpowder, allowing for rapid drops of kegs. *You can use the black powder keg as a small grenade. When dropped all enemies nearby are damaged and are knocked down. *Additionally, you can pick up and repeatedly drop kegs for a huge pulsing effect that's stronger than any spells you possess for as long as you talk to Budger Blackpowder and drop the keg.